They Hate to Love
by Chisicet
Summary: His aunt can make him do many things he hated doing for the sake of his family.


"Draco, love, be a dear and take these pieces of filth down to the dungeon will you?" His aunt politely ordered him, still trying to play up the family ties that held her to him. He shuddered and nodded as he aimed his wand at the three friends in front of him. The snatchers and Greyback had just left after gaining their pay for bringing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger to the Dark Lord's current residence. Draco was currently holding their possessions; wands and the bag Granger had been carrying. The three glared at him and he avoided Hermione's eyes the most, keeping his eyes on everything else, shoot, at the moment Potter's face was better to be looking at.

He motioned them forward and when they started to protest he cast silencing charms upon them and more forcefully pointed the direction they were to walk. His glare, one he was sure they knew was fake, was hard as he did the one thing he really didn't want to do. He ushered them down and into separate cells, he didn't look any of them in the eyes until he had the doors shut and locked. Once they were all in separate cells he went back upstairs declaring he was going to bed.

"Oh, but you'll be awake to take you shift at midnight, won't you dear nephew?" Her sickly sweet toned order made him nauseous but he nodded, ignored what he was feeling and made his way up to his didn't want to go back into the dungeon, the prisoners faces haunting him as he made his way up to his bedroom. They looked sickly on top of everything, like they weren't getting enough to eat and he wondered where they had been the last few months. He knew he had to find a way to get them out of there but he wasn't sure how.

When the manor's clock rang midnight he was just opening the basement's door to start his watch on the prisoners. That's all they were now, and if he thought of them as anything but he knew he wouldn't be able to uphold his facade much longer. The scream coming from the middle cell made Draco nervous as he made his way over. When the scream faded a second after he started walking he knew he'd been heard, which was confirmed when a head stuck itself around a corner.

"Oh, hello there Draco." Dark eyes beamed over at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise… What're you doing down here, and what're you doing to Weasley?" The dark skinned man came out of the cell and closed it behind him.

"Putting up pretenses. The silencing spell I put up is only good enough for talking, in which I made an agreement with them. They make it seem as if I'm being oh so horrible by screaming when I crucio them, which I don't actually mean, and I take it lightly on them, saving them from someone else doing worse when they have to look after them." Draco nodded and moved to look in at the red head. Ron was glaring at him and when Blaise waved goodbye Ron nodded. He looked as if he'd just run a marathon, red faced, sweating, panting and not yet able to form a sentence.

"Ok there Weasley?" The red head just glared at him and he shrugged. "Blaise…"

"Oh, right… they don't know…" The taller man looked at Ron and then Harry and pointed at Draco and tactfully stated a shocking fact. "Draco is a defector, just like me, except he has a lot more to lose than I do. He has to live with the man that we're all fighting against, so we try and 'show our support' as little as we possibly can. Be lucky you have Draco to watch you next, he may mean the Crucio even less than I could, which is saying something." The shocked faces that stared back at Blaise and Draco made them both chuckle.

"If only they realized eh mate?" Draco nudged his friends shoulder and Blaise grinned and made a hum of agreement.

"Well, it's late and I'm sure they want a report on how our 'prisoners' are doing, no doubt they want to hear how close to death I tortured them all. Man… I hate this. Potter," Blaise turned and looked at said man, "You need to hurry up and win, I'm tired of pretending to be someone I hate." Potter nodded numbly, apparently the information was an over load and he looked like his brain was about to fry out of his skull.

"Going to bed mate?" Draco asked Blaise and the taller man nodded.

"I'll leave the silencing spell up, I'll have to teach you this one later. G'Night man." Draco waved Blaise off and stood staring into the three cells that contained the enemies he made himself in his first year. Once he was sure the door was shut he locked it and stood between Potter and Granger's cells. He pulled out a bag from his pocket and placed it on the floor just outside the cell where none of them could reach it they tried. He stood staring at Granger and waited for the blow up he knew was coming. He momentarily placed his own silencing spell up for when she started yelling at him, he didn't want what she said to be known. She knew he was waiting, but until she opened her mouth she wasn't sure how she would react.

She wanted to scream and rage, but she would also like to just give him the cold shoulder. After all their hook-ups she wanted to believe that if push came to shove he'd still do the right thing. They stared at each other for a while and they both ignored Ron's incessant yelling and Harry's silent questions. Hermione stood and made her way to the front of the cage she'd found herself in and just stood staring at him; neither one wanted to break this little silence for the aftermath is what would be their downfall.

"I hate you Draco… I wish you'd never happened to me…" She chocked on her words, tears starting to form and the feelings and information quickly becoming too much for her.

"Yea, I hate you too Hermione. I was just as much responsible for making it happen as you were, in fact if I remember correctly you wanted it just as much." They glared at each other the sounds from the other two men coming to a close as their conversation started clicking in their brains.

"Just because I wanted it then does not mean I ever should have bothered with you! You are the very thing we fight to get rid of, you are nothing but a stain on this world and I wish you never came to me that night!" Her voice had risen slowly but steadily. She could see the anger simmering at her words until she finished. A moment of silence before she cringed back away from the metal as he slammed his hands against the door of her cell.

"Are you fucking kidding me you stuck up little bitch?! Everything that happened was just as much your fault, I told you from the start there wasn't any feelings and you had to go and find a way to change that! I hate you Hermione Granger, I hate you for making me love you and damn-it to all hell if we both keep denying that you feel the same!" He was yelling at her and she couldn't help but let the tears flow, this was most definitely not a conversation they needed to have in front of Harry and Ron, they were sure to have questions, many of which she knew she didn't want to answer.

"I don't! I will never love you, not after everything you and your fucking family have done, have let happen and more than likely what you will all do for that man! You call Ron a Blood Traitor, but in my opinion the biggest Blood Traitors to the Wizarding Community would be your family!" While she'd been screaming at him he'd thrown the doors open and slowly started her way.

"This is not about everyone else Hermione! If you hadn't noticed this argument is about us! I never brought anyone else up. I never mentioned Scar-head or Weaslebee over there, so don't you dare start with other people, that's just you adding a fucking distraction into the mix, one we don't need! Shut the fuck up and listen for once! Did you not even hear what Blaise had said? We aren't the sniveling and eccentric assholes that would fuck themselves if the Dark Lord told them to! I haven't lifted a hand nor a wand to any of you other than to get you to be quiet! If you had kept talking and making fools out of yourselves surely one of you would have been tortured! If that had been you, you stupid witch, I wouldn't have been able to handle that!" He stood a few inches from her, glaring and out of breath from yelling at her, he could see her emotions going from anger to hopeful to deflated throughout the rant and he hoped she wouldn't push him away.

"We're you serious?" She asked timidly, not sure where to go from here, knowing he knew what she was really asking him, she didn't have the will at the moment to keep up the yelling match, and her emotions were weighing on her too much. He nodded and grabbed her head and pulled her to him and into a kiss. Oh how he missed kissing her, he didn't care if she was as dirty as she looked, he wanted her, his need to be with her inflamed again from the kiss. The yells from the two men in the cells around them bounced off the walls as Draco removed his silencing spell and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me?" She answered by nodding and he pushed her backwards making it look like he was being rough; he continued pushing her until she hit her cot and fell down onto it. Leaning down over her he whispered to her again. "I need you to scream for me, pretend I'm doing what those baboons think I'm doing." She nodded again before grunting as he pulled her up and onto the floor.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and started to hit out at him just for him to catch her wrists and start pulling her clothes off.

"Remember how rough we got that one night?" She smirked at him before he proceeded to rip her pants off.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off of me!" She shrieked and continued to yell obsenities at him, all of which he knew she didn't mean and knew that would rile those above up. He smacked his hands together at one point, giving her a look which shut her up, and screamed back at her.

"Silence you filthy whore!" He cringed at his words and she gave him a small smile, knowing he didn't mean it. She pushed against his hand at one point and he realized that they had stopped to stare at each other. He nodded, both faintly aware of her friends still yelling for him to get off her and to burn in hell, the red head much louder than Potter. Once he had all of Hermione's clothes ripped up and torn off her he pulled her to him and kissed her again, hoping that neither one of them would get caught in their pretenses.

Hermione sighed into the kiss and when he pulled away from her to line himself up she drew in air for the scream she was going to make. He mouthed his apology before slamming into her, her scream piercing his ears and making him want to stop right there. The tears on her face were real and as he picked up a rhythm, fast and hard, he had to close his eyes so that he didn't see them, knowing he would stop. When she came the only indication was her whimpering increased and her insides clamped down on him tightly. He grunted and started slamming into her more, her soft pleas falling away from his ears, he couldn't deal with listening at the moment. When he came he grunted and she started sobbing, he was sure that those sobs and what they had just done had broken not only his heart but hers as well. He reached over to his wand and cast a silencing charm around them once more and then aimed it at her, Potter and Weasley's voices picking back up at the threat he made. He quickly cast a few contraceptive charms and then leaned down to pull her sobbing form into his arms. He held her tight and couldn't help but feel horrible.

"I'm so sorry Love, I am so sorry." She clung to him, his softening member sliding out of her and she shivered once at the feeling before reaching for his wand. She fixed her clothes and slowly put them all back on, he just sat and watched her, fixing his pants slightly in the process. When she was finished she climbed into his lap and he held her, rocking her slightly as he whispered his apologies into her hair. Potter and Weasley were sitting there staring at him for awhile before Potter spoke up.

"'Mione... What's going on?" They looked on as she shook her head violently and Draco hugged her tighter. He nudged her so she slide off his lap and he knelt beside her before picking her up and placing her onto her cot. He made his way over the the door and whispered back into the cell at her.

"I hate you Hermione Granger. I hate you for making me love you." She started sobbing again and it was all he could do to walk over to Potter's cell, he slowly, mentally started blocking the noises coming from her cell away so that they wouldn't break him anymore. He stopped at the door of Potter's cell and pointed his wand at him and motioned him to the cot. "I think, even with as much as I mean this, you may want to be laying down first."

"What do you think you're up to Malfoy?!" He sighed and opened the door and Potter took a step back and more toward the cot that Malfoy was trying to get him into.

"I'm trying to save your worthless life, now get in that cot and lay down. Scream pretty for me now will you." Draco said neutrally as he removed his silencing spell and sent the Crucio at Potter once said man had sat on the cot. Potter fell back on the bed and started trembling. "Scream Potter, scream for your life." The man in front of him shook his head before opening his mouth and whimpering. Draco knew he didn't mean the curse at all so Potter was feeling only a slight sensation, but even so he needed to be screaming, and Draco really didn't want to mean the curse. "Imperio. Crucio." This time Potter screamed, his back arching off the bed as Draco's voice commanded him to scream bloody fucking murder. _Tell me Potter, tell me how you feel about me, don't hold back, and keep screaming as well._

Draco had to make the bile stay down as Potter kept thrashing around on the cot as well as yelling things at him he really honestly didn't want to hear. Draco knew he had to get them out of here, but he honestly didn't know how, and at 2:30am that morning, as he turned to start the same treatment on Weasley the answer came to him. He started doing the same with Weasley, learning he had to Imperio him as well, and while holding him under a Crucio he whispered 'Dobby'. A moment later a small crack was heard and Draco quickly ended his spell on the red head and cast a new silencing spell.

"Master Draco, sirs, what does you mean by calling me back to this place?" The House Elf looked scared and his ears lay flat against his head. Draco smiled and kneeled down to look at him.

"I want you to do me a favor. I want you to save a few people for me by taking them out of this place." Dobby's ears perked up some and he looked around quickly spotting the three friends each laying on their own cot's. "Not just them Dobby, I have a few more prisoners we need to rescue, can you help me do that?" Dobby's head would have gone flying with how much force he put into nodding. Draco smiled at him and stood and took Dobby's hand leading him a few cells down to open a couple doors where an elderly man was laying, a young girl with hair as pale as his was sleeping and a Goblin sat resting.

"Everyone Master Malfoy?" Dobby squeaked and Draco nodded.

"Mr. Ollivander needs assistance, go wake Luna and see if she'll help you with him." Draco turned and unlocked Griphook's cell and held it open for him as said Goblin scrambled up and walked out to take a hold of Dobby's waiting hand. Draco waited a few minutes before moving to stand in front of Weasley's cell.

"You need to stay quiet and don't do anything rash. I'm trying to help you and your friends. Can you stay calm long enough for Dobby to take you out of here?" Ron sat up and nodded before moving to the door and Draco cautiously opened it. Weasley moved over to Dobby and knelt down next to him. Draco moved over to Hermione's next and went in to her cot to kneel next to her. He looked her in the eye before kissing her forehead. He handed her the keys before following her out of the cell. He handed her his wand and watched as she stood staring at it for a moment before stepping up and kissing him. She pointed the wand at him and for a moment they just smiled at each other before his world became dark.


End file.
